Je t'aime, James Potter
by Agns
Summary: Une oneshot sur Lily et James . Je te hais , c’est pas difficile à comprendre , mais je te hais tellement , que je crois que je t’aime .


**Je t'aime , James Potter .**

**Après toutes mes questions , tous mes problèmes et tous mes songes ; tout revient au même point , à la même question que je me pose : comment te haïr et t'aimer en même temps . **

Je te hais , c'est pas difficile à comprendre , mais je te hais tellement , que je crois que je t'aime . Je te hais à un point , pour te dire , que je suis à penser à toi à toute heure du jour et de la nuit . Ton visage me hante à chaque instant depuis le début des vacances . Tu changes tellement : on dirait que tu grandis . Mais je n'aime pas cela , contrairement à ce que je dis . Je n'aime pas cela , parce que avant j'aurai pu dire que je te détestais , j'avais mes raisons , mais maintenant que tu as amélioré tout ce que je critiquai chez toi , j'ai comme un manque . Ce n'est plus pareil . Et cela me fait te détester encore plus . Pourquoi ? Parce que j'ai peur . Peur de ce qui arriveras si j'avoues que je suis tombée amoureuse de toi . Tout changera encore . Je suis dépendante de notre haine commune . Mais pourquoi m'as tu écoutée ? Quel gâchis …

**Comment est ce que je vais devoir me comporter quand je te verrai , d'ici quelques minutes , dis moi ? Et toi comment est ce que tu réagiras ? **

**Oh mais pourquoi Sirius m'a t'il invitée à venir passer la fin de mes vacances chez toi ? Si ça aurait été toi , j'aurai dit non direct , mais lui je peux pas résister . Oh mais pourquoi ? Oh mais pourquoi il a fallu que je tombe amoureuse de lui ? Pourquoi a t'il fallu que je tombe amoureuse de James Potter ? **

**Ma tête commence à tourner , je ne sais pas si je vais pouvoir supporter cela , ce sentiment si bizarre , si étrange . Mon cœur s'agite , bat de plus en plus fort . Ce qui me soulage , c'est que vous n'êtes pas là . Peut être m'avez vous oubliée ? Non, ce serait trop beau , c'est sûrement simplement votre manie de vous faire désirer comme cela . **

**Et oui , c'est cela . Je vous voie arriver . Oh non ! Miséricorde ! Au secours ! Appelez quelqu'un , j crois que je vais faire une crise cardiaque ! Appelez un médecin ! **

**Mais non , malheureusement ,je ne meurs pas , mais mon cœur oublie simplement un battement : tu viens de me serrer la main .**

**- Lily ? Et oh ? Tu m'entends ? Et oh ? **

**Mais bien sur que je t'entend James ! Non mais des fois quel idiot tu peux faire …**

- Oui … euh oui !

**- Ca va ?**

**Là c'est Sirius qui me parle . C'est sûrement ironique …**

**- Bien sûr … Et vous deux ? **

**- On ne peux mieux !**

**- Ca tu l'as dit Sirius .**

**Oh mais arrêtes de me regarder , je vais ressembler à une carotte à la fin … **

**- Bon, vous deux , je vous laisse , il faut que j'aille chercher Remus , Mathilda , Peter , Lorie et Lola . Et puis , on dirait que vous devez parler un peu …**

**Faux frère , lâcheur , Sirius ! James et moi on lui lance des regards si noirs que c'est bizarre que tu ne sois toujours pas recouvert d'encre . Et il s'en va, nous faisant un sourire moqueur . Et nous deux on reste ici , assis l'un en face de l'autre en face d'une table ronde petite dans un pub sorcier . **

**Le silence s'installe entre toi et moi . Pendant un petit moment . Oh mais que peut bien donc faire Sirius ? Il doit sûrement être parti chercher sa petite amie Lola pour la bécotter , encore , encore ,encore , encore , encore , encore , encore et encore . Finalement , tu romps enfin le silence . **

**- Je t'ai envoyées quatre lettres . Tu les as reçues ? **

**- Oui .**

**- Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas répondu ? **

**Je me mets à rougir . C'est une question assez embarrassante . **

**- Je ne savais pas quoi te répondre …**

**Tu te mets à pouffer .**

**- Bah quoi , il faut pas croire , les Moldus sont inintéressants , mornes , lasses . Il font toujours la même chose , à la fin c'est épuisant . Rester enfermée dans une maison à lire des livres alors que je pourrai être en train de me marrer avec ma meilleure amie , dans le monde magique , faire de la magie ,parler avec des gens qui comprennent qui je suis et ce que je dis …**

**- Euh … bah il y en a pas beaucoup …**

**- … des gens qui me ressemblent …**

**- … ça existe pas , tu es unique en ton genre , c'est ce qui fait tout ton charme . **

**- … des gens qui connaissent mes amis . **

**- Je peux te demander un truc ? **

**- Bien sûr . **

**- Est ce que tu veux sortir avec moi ? **

**J'éclate de rire . Tu es redevenu comme avant . Tu es redevenu farceur , charmeur … et surtout toujours en train de me demander de sortir avec toi … et j'aime ça … j'avoue , ça m'a toujours plus au fond …**

**- Tu es redevenu comme avant …**

**- Bah oui , puisque tu ne vas pas tomber amoureuse subitement de moi parce que je deviens calme , poli , intelligent … bref tu ne peux pas tomber amoureuse de moi , même si je balayes mes défauts . Si tu ne m'aimes pas , basta , ça sert à rien que je continue à m'acharner , puisque tu ne m'aimes pas . Je préfère être moi et c'est tout ,j'en ai marre de devoir jouer un personnage depuis deux ans . **

**- James … ça fait plaisir que tu sois de retour ! **

**Je te saute dans les bras . Tu m'as tellement manqué .**

**Tu es totalement déboussolé et je te comprend . C'est vrai que l'ai largement changé d'attitude . Sur ton visage , il y a une expression d'incompréhension .**

**Je passe ma main sur ta joue . **

**- Je t'aime comme cela … ne changes pas …**

**Maintenant , tu as un expression de surprise dans tes baux yeux noisette . Puis , il y a de la joie , du bonheur . Tu ne dis rien , tu ne poses pas de question , tu me regardes seulement . Puis , tu me rapproches de toi . Nos torses se touchent . Puis , tu rapproches ton visage du mien . Tu déposes tes lèvres sur les miennes . Ce n'est pas mon premier baiser ( et heureusement ! ) , mais c'est la première fois que j'ai un effet pareil . Je suis toute légère , comme aspirée . Ma vie est à toi , je te la confis , j'en suis sûre . Je vais rester avec toi jusqu'à ma mort . Je t'aime , James Potter .**


End file.
